


National Anthem

by HyperRaspberry



Series: Born To Die [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fourth of July, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lyrics in the text, M/M, Nationalism, Provocation, Scandal, This isn't a song fic, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark challenges America, Tony Stark is thinking about America, lana del rey - Freeform, national anthem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark aime provoquer. Qui que ce soit, où que ce soit. Et quelle date mieux indiquée pour provoquer une nation entière que le jour du 4 Juillet ? Et de la simple provocation à une déclaration d'amour sincère qui, il en a bien conscience, sonnerait comme un scandale ou un défi, il n'y a qu'un pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit avant que les Etats-Unis ne légalisent le mariage gay dans tous les états. Alors les derniers événements politiques ne sont pas à prendre en compte.

Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday, Mr. President  
Happy Birthday to you  
Thanks, Mr. President  
For all the things you've done  
The battles that you've won  
The way you deal with US Steel and our problems by the ton  
We thank you so much  
Everybody !

C’était fait. Enfin. La presse savait. Le monde savait. Les Etats-Unis savaient. 

Quelque part, Tony s’en voulait. Quoique. Il n’arrivait pas réellement à s’en vouloir. C’était la fête qui voulait ça. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour qu’il franchisse le pas ce jour et non pas un autre. Tout l’avait poussé à faire ce qu’il avait fait. Et personne, pas même Steve, ne pouvait réellement l’en blâmer. Oh non, certainement pas. Il n’allait pas aller jusqu’à dire qu’il devait être reconnaissant, ce serait de la pure mauvaise foi. Mais Tony estimait avoir fait ce qu’il fallait. Parce que Tony Stark faisait toujours ce qu’il fallait.  
Quel meilleur jour pour cela que le 4 juillet. Honnêtement, il se le demandait. Non, décidément, rien ne pouvait mieux tomber. Les feux d’artifices qui retentissaient partout où cela était possible, illuminant le ciel de milliers d’étoiles supplémentaires et bien plus colorées.

Bien sûr, il y avait ce côté goût malsain pour le scandale, cet amour des projecteurs, aimants ou haineux. Mais ce n’était pas que ça. Le Stark n’était pas aussi puéril, même s’il se plaisait à le faire croire et à le crier au sommet de chaque gratte-ciel, en particulier celui de sa propre tour.

Et bien entendu, il y avait ses immenses parades, incroyablement bariolées, colorées et bruyantes, mais pleines de joie, qui circulaient dans les rues, grandes comme petites. Et à Manhattan, la fête était certainement la plus grandiose du pays. Les chariots étaient gargantuesques, les pans d’armées dantesques. Et surtout, pour guider cette parade, il y avait le Capitaine America. Dans son costume arborant les couleurs du drapeau, tenant dans ses mains puissantes la bannière, il était à l’image de la nation, il était l’hymne national, il était le blanc, le bleu, le rouge sur le tissu. Il était l’image que les Etats-Unis voulaient avoir dans le monde ; la force, la perfection physique et morale. Il était tout ce que l’Amérique avait toujours voulu incarner.

Dans son armure d’Iron Man, saluant la foule et se plaisant à exécuter quelques acrobaties dans le ciel, au milieu des feux d’artifices et de la musique délirante, Tony Stark ne parvenait pourtant pas à lui faire de l’ombre. C’était la fête de l’Amérique, et on célébrait son Capitaine, et tout ce que lui et son équipe grandiose avaient fait pour le pays et pour le monde. Black Widow et Hawkeye participaient eux aussi à la parade. Thor n’avait pas pris part aux festivités midgardiennes et Bruce Banner estimait que … « l’autre » n’avait rien à faire là. Tony s’était insurgé. Bien sûr que si, Hulk avait tout à voir avec cette célébration. Plus qu’aucun des autres Vengeurs, c’était le monstre qui les avait tous sauvés. Mais Bruce était lucide, il savait que l’Amérique ne voulait pas vraiment avoir pour porte-drapeau un monstre vert uniquement vêtu d’un reste de pantalon. 

C’était ce qui avait fait tiquer Tony. Bien sûr. Ils voulaient Steve Rogers. L’enfant de Brooklyn qui s’était battu pour sa nation même si ses prédispositions physiques l’en empêchaient. Et sa volonté l’avait poussé dans les bras de la nation qu’il voulait défendre, et la nation avait fait de lui un héros. Là-haut dans le ciel, dans son armure, Tony n’avait cessé de ressasser ces données. Le Cap était une attraction, un symbole de la réussite, un porte-drapeau, le jouet de la nation, l’enfant prodige que l’on montre aux autres en cachant ceux dont on avait honte. 

Il s’était demandé comment réagir face à tant d’affront. Tant d’ingratitude. La même ingratitude pour les soldats noirs qui s’étaient battus durant toutes les guerres possibles, mais relégués derrière les photographies pour ne pas offenser la morale publique, la même ingratitude pour tous ceux qui avaient aidés les Etats-Unis et qui s’étaient retrouvés coulés comme lors d’une bataille navale. Bien avant la parade, déjà, il y avait pensé. Car avant celle-ci, une grande fête avait été organisée dans la tour Stark. 

Là, le directeur de Stark Entreprises avait tenu à faire un discours, qui, même pour le plus sombre idiot, avait tout de même des onces satiriques. 

« Je te salue, Amérique. Et joyeux anniversaire, grande nation qui n’a cessé de se glorifier elle-même. Nation fière de ses héros, fière de ses enfants chéris, fière de les envoyer taper sur les autres enfants pour avoir les meilleures parts du gâteau. Félicitations, Amérique, toi qui aime ta grandeur. Toi et moi, tu sais, nous avons plus de choses en commun que l’on ne pourrait le croire. Nous aimons les héros. Nous aimons les valeurs. Nous sommes fiers de ce que nous sommes, et de notre savoir. »

Là-dessus, la foule avait applaudit. Mais les Vengeurs, de même que d’autres comme James Rhodes ou Sam Wilson sentaient que le Stark préparait quelques choses. Mais plutôt que tout faire exploser autour de lui, Stark avait continué, un sourire d’enfant prodige sur les lèvres.

« Et bien sûr, nous aimons l’argent. Nous aimons tout avoir. L’argent est notre hymne, Amérique, toi qui ne jure que par le succès, qui est la raison de ton existence à travers le monde. Tu as besoin de ce succès pour te sentir exister. Oui, Amérique, nous sommes pareils. »

Les proches de Stark avaient réellement commencé à craindre que les choses ne dérapent trop vite pour qu’ils puissent rattraper les dégâts. Le sourire de l’assemblée était crispé, les journalistes échangeaient des œillades étonnées. Stark avait rit.

« Et surtout, nous aimons Steve Rogers. »

Steve, qui n’écoutait en réalité qu’à moitié un discours nationaliste qu’il avait déjà eu l’occasion de savourer maintes fois, tourna la tête vers lui. Stark lui adressa un clin d’œil et une vive rougeur s’empara momentanément des joues du soldat.

« Parce que Steve Rogers est plus qu’un héros. C’est aussi un symbole. Alors… Nous pouvons dire que c’est l’anniversaire de Captain America, aujourd’hui aussi. Happy Birthday, dear soldier… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour cette nation, les batailles que tu as gagnées. Nous, humble peuple de l’Amérique, te remercions chaleureusement. »

Le capitaine, qui ne s’était pas du tout attendu à ça, regarda partout autour de lui alors que toute la foule se mettait à l’applaudir frénétiquement. Il aurait voulu se faufiler dans un trou de souris et y rester jusqu’à ce que même le sérum ne puisse plus le garder en vie. Le sourire de Tony Stark reliait ses deux oreilles.

Tell me I'm your National Anthem  
Baby, bow down  
Making me so wild now  
Tell me I'm your National Anthem  
Sugar, sugar, how now  
Take your body down town  
Red, white, blue is in the sky  
Summer's in the air and  
Baby, heaven's in your eyes  
I'm your National Anthem

Mais Tony n’était pas aussi altruiste avec ses compatriotes. Il avait quelque chose de Steve, quelque chose que personne ne pourrait le lui prendre. Au début, l’idée d’avoir le capitaine pour lui seul lui convenait. Mais à présent que toute la puissance de l’Amérique était étalée, il voulait, lui aussi, étaler son pouvoir. Leur dire qu’il aurait pu, s’il le voulait, chanter cet hymne si cher à la nation tout en étant allongé sur le corps nu de son symbole, il voulait leur dire qu’il était sien, il voulait que Steve leur dise, qu’il était son hymne. Oui, Steve était son hymne, uniquement à lui, et il n’avait aucune envie de le partager avec le reste de la nation. Il le couvrirait d’or et de diamant si cela s’avérait nécessaire, mais Steve était sien. Et leur amour était son hymne. Son sourire s’était élargi quand les autres Vengeurs avaient soupiré de soulagement en se disant qu’il ne ferait pas plus de dégâts. Puis était venue la parade.

Et au fond, il avait trouvé ça grisant, de voir ce symbole s’écrouler, cette bande d’hypocrite remise à sa place. Voilà ce qu’était leur nation. Voilà ce qu’ils étaient réellement. Il ne disait pas que l’Amérique (du Nord) était gay, loin de là. Mais il les avait tous remis face à leurs responsabilités, face à leurs propres mensonges qu’ils cachaient derrière leurs couches de traditionalisme, leur nationalisme en guise de glaçage, eux qui avaient tendance à croire leur nation au-dessus des autres. Mais il fallait leur rappeler que les héros n’étaient pas ceux que la nation voulait qu’ils soient. Les héros étaient eux-mêmes. Pourquoi cacher des « monstres » comme Hulk mais étaler ses richesses technologiques, les courbes de la Veuve Noire, et bien entendu, la bannière étoilée du Capitaine ?

Il n’y aurait pas pu avoir plus de lumière en plein jours, tant les feux d’artifices étaient aveuglants. La musique de la parade était assourdissante. L’on pouvait dire que la fête battait son plein, assurément. Alors Stark se dit que c’était le moment. Il avait quitté les cieux pleins d’étoiles de feu, blanches, rouges et bleues, pour s’approcher du Capitaine, et se poser à ses côtés. Steve lui avait souri et les cris de la foule en délire autour de la parade avaient redoublés. 

Money is the reason  
We exist  
Everybody knows it, it's a fact  
Kiss, kiss

Stark embrassa Broadway et ses écrans géants du regard, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, dissimulés par son masque. Les caméras du pays, certaines internationales, étaient rivées sur eux. Oh que oui, c’était le moment. Le heaume de l’Iron Man se rétracta, dévoilant aux autres le visage déjà tristement connu de Tony Stark. Sa main de métal s’était saisie de la hanche du capitaine –impossible d’essayer d’attraper ce tissu qui décidément collait trop son corps-, pour l’attirer à lui. Et il posa avec puissance et possessivité ses lèvres sur les siennes. Steve, d’abord surpris, se raidit, mais loin de se défiler, passa ses bras autour des épaules de Tony pour approfondir le baiser. Et bientôt, il n’y eut plus qu’eux, sur toutes les caméras, dans tous les yeux écarquillés, sur tous les écrans de Broadway.

Au fond, Tony le savait, il était comme eux, il était pire qu’eux, il démultipliait ces valeurs, cet amour de l’argent, ce narcissisme, ce faux altruisme, cette manie d’étaler sa réussite où il était possible de le faire. Oh que oui, au fond, il était l’enfant de l’Amérique, celui qui la représentait, il était le consommateur, il était l’homme d’affaire, il était l’homme moderne, il était les gratte-ciels. Il avait été forgé par ce pays jusqu’à la moelle de ses os même si pour rien au monde il ne voudrait réellement l’admettre.

Steve lui, n’était pas vraiment l’enfant chéri du pays. Ou tout du moins, il ne l’était plus. Il avait voulu se battre pour sa nation mais il se trouvait maintenant complètement dépassé ; par l’époque, par la réalité des faits. On lui avait fait combattre des nazis, pourquoi ? Pour s’arracher ses scientifiques et avoir accès à leurs technologies. Quelqu’un comme Rogers, ou même un des milliers d’autres soldats qui s’étaient battus pour l’Amérique, n’auraient jamais, ô grand jamais, souhaités cela. Steve avait été utilisé, trahi par la nation qu’il représentait. Il avait de véritables valeurs, il ne faisait pas que se cacher derrière elles, non, elles n’étaient pas son bouclier, mais le tissu qui collait sa peau, il croyait à ses valeurs d’un autre temps, aux héros, aux hommes qui tenaient la porte, aux jeunes qui respectaient leurs aînés. Tout ce que l’Amérique cessait d’être, à petit feu, depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu’il s’était endormi dans la glace. Il ne la représentait plus si bien, cette nation qui l’avait trahie.

Et ce baiser leur avait rendu leur tradition au centuple.

It's a love story for the new age  
For the six page  
We're on a quick sick rampage  
Wining and dining  
Drinking and driving  
Excessive buying  
Overdose and dyin'  
On our drugs and our love  
And our dreams and our rage  
Blurring the lines between real and the fake  
Dark and lonely  
I need somebody to hold me  
He will do very well  
I can tell, I can tell  
Keep me safe in his bell tower, hotel

Alors, c’était fait. Tous savaient. Bien entendu, les Avengers étaient tenus au secret depuis longtemps. Mais à présent, tous, là-dehors, savaient, le monde savait. Le pays savait. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas le moment d’avoir des revendications. Le monde avait bien assez de problème. Ou en tout cas, c’était ce que Steve s’était dit. Il s’était dit que les souffrances du monde étaient trop hautes, trop grandes, pour que l’on se serre autour de deux supers héros qui faisaient plus que boire un verre ensemble de temps à autre, qui s’enivraient en réalité de leur amour. 

Il s’était trompé, encore une fois trahi par sa naïveté. Son innocence que l’Amérique n’avait plus. La presse à scandale se pressait aux alentours de la tour Avengers. Deux icônes, deux légendes, deux héros, bons à faire la première page des journaux à scandales.

Money is the anthem  
God, you're so handsome  
Money is the anthem  
Of success

C’était peut-être dégradant, réducteur. Les messages d’amour comme de haine circulaient partout dans le monde. Une telle nouvelle ne pouvait qu’avoir un impact. Peut-être était-ce le début d’une décadence du peu d’héroïsme qui restait dans le monde, peut-être était-ce une renaissance, il était difficile de le dire.

Stark s’en moquait éperdument. La seule chose qui le dérangeait était que Steve souffrait de cette situation. Il avait été intouchable, et il se retrouvait happé par des forces modernes qu’il ne comprenait plus. Enormément de choses se remettaient en question. 

Etait-ce le meilleur moment pour s’intéresser à la vie privé de deux super-héros qui avaient plus d’une fois risqué leur vie pour la nation. Après tout, c’était leur vie. Etait-ce correct de s’immiscer dans leurs affaires personnelles ? Etait-ce utile de se livrer à un tel débat afin de savoir si ce qu’ils faisaient était bien ou mal ? Etait-ce le bon moment pour remettre en cause l’image des héros, des nouvelles idoles du monde ? Discuter autour d’un sujet qui au fond, était futile ? Bien sûr que non, ça ne l’était pas. Et pourtant, la nation estimait que c’était important. 

Mais encore une fois, Tony Stark s’en fichait. Ces préoccupations étaient les derniers de ses soucis.

« C’est à eux de voir s’ils sont capable de vivre avec ça. S’ils acceptent de s’ouvrir réellement, de montrer qu’ils sont aussi tolérants et ouverts que les autres, accepter le fait qu’au fond, ce n’est pas important parce que nous n’avons jamais failli à la tâche… ou s’il ne leur reste que la haine. Parce que moi, c’est l’amour que je veux. »

Il prit Steve par la nuque et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, sentant que ce contact faisait vibrer tout son corps. S’il devait quitter le pays, s’il devait se réfugier sur une île pour ne plus jamais apparaître, dans son armure ou sur un journal, il le ferait. Il renoncerait au succès, à tout ce qui avait fait sa personne, à l’argent même s’il le fallait. Oui, il ferait tout pour lui, même rester seul au fin fond d’une île déserte. Parce qu’il était son héros, son symbole, son hymne. Et il ne le trahirait jamais.

He was charismatic, magnetic, electric, and everybody knew him  
When he walked in every woman's head turned.  
Everyone stood up to talk to him.  
He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself.  
I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him.  
And in that way, I understood him.  
And I loved him, I loved him, I loved him, I loved him.

And I still love him, I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai conscience que cet OS est grave et a l'effronterie de soulever des problèmes un peu lourds et sensibles, notamment des soucis de société, et que par conséquent, je m'aventure sur un terrain très risqué, mais attention. Ceci n'est en aucun cas un message de haine à l'encontre des Etats-Unis. Ce n'est pas un site pour les revendications politiques. N'y voyez pas là quelque chose de manichéen qui irait clamer « Olala les USA sont des monstres et le monde est sa victime ». Ce n'est pas du tout le message, je n'essaie de rien faire passer, mais juste de poser une hypothèse : qu'adviendrait-il réellement, dans le monde, de deux super-héros, deux symboles, soudainement gays ?
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
> Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d'Utilisation Commerciale - Pas de Modification 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).


End file.
